


不要在哨站日你的同体

by lamper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Eye socket fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vibrators, bottom sans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamper/pseuds/lamper
Summary: 不管怎样，这都不是一个好主意。





	不要在哨站日你的同体

**Author's Note:**

> Eye Socket Fucking注意避雷，不适请马上退出。

*你询问Sans怎么不在自己的哨站而在Papyrus的哨站里。

“嗯……今天很冷而且Papyrus的哨岗有呃……你知道，墙？”Sans敲了敲硬纸板做成的哨岗，抓住外套的两边把自己紧紧缩着，好像他真的感到很冷一样。

*你指出骷髅并没有皮肤。

“welp……小子，关节冻上可不是好玩的事。——你今天不是要和Alphys去看电视吗？”Sans打着颤，靠在一旁努力维持着平静的嗓音。

*你询问Sans能否给你几个热狗，你想要在看动漫的时候吃。

“为什么你不问问红色的sans呢？他就在你身后。”Sans捂着嘴，而且有点儿发蓝，“sans今天有点——不舒服。”

*你看着Sans背靠着硬纸板滑了下去。  
*你转过身，一只骨感分明的手落在了你的头顶上，揉乱了你的头发。

“我告诉过他不要吃他弟弟的意面了。”Red耸了耸肩，“好了小鬼，你要几个热狗？”

*3个，另外两个给另一个我和Alphys。

“我觉得热狗在热地的哨岗里，很快回来。”Red打了个响指，不到五秒钟他就带着三个不同酱料的热狗回来，并且全部叠在了Frisk头上，“好好玩，小鬼。”

*你对Red道了别，并请他照顾好Sans。

“别担心，怪物们不会感冒的，sans只是需要一点热茶。”Red瞬移到了哨岗内，弯起手指挠了挠Sans的头顶。  
Sans微微抬起头，蓝色的审判眼猛地闪动了几下，变换回略微涣散的白色瞳光。  
“aw~甜心，别在地上坐着，你的骨头会受凉的。”  
“你还有脸说。”Sans使劲扯着白色毛衣的下摆，试图遮住赤裸的骨盆。那些震动的小玩具贴在他的骨盆上、脊柱上甚至是尾骨处，蓝色的体液在他站着的时候顺着股骨流了下来，在地上聚集成了一小滩。  
“我只是调高了一档你就站不住了。”Red特意在Sans面前拿出遥控器假装研究了一下，又放回口袋里，“没想到你这么敏感。”  
“或许你应该自己试试，heh。”Sans依旧保持着一副笑脸，“如果你的目的是想要羞辱我，那么你已经达到了，现在你可以停了。”  
“我并不想羞辱你，甜心，我们只是——玩一玩，你知道。”Red低下身，拽起Sans的衣领，“别对我露出那种表情，是你同意了让我们一起找点新的乐子的。”  
“我可没想到你会把我拖到这种地方。”  
“你弟弟在家，而且你总是忍不住叫出声。”Red耸了耸肩，一手探下去用指尖刮擦对方的耻骨，一路顺着骨盆的轮廓来到骶骨，他系在骶孔上的红色丝带底端早已被浸湿，蝴蝶结也紧贴在尾骨上，“不过那证明我的确很擅长‘操你’这件事，heh。”  
“你可……闭嘴吧……”Sans咬着外套的领子，隔着布料发出的呻吟声不减反增。Red坏笑着捏住了蝴蝶结的尾端，以缓慢到令人窒息的速度拉开，他感到身下的小骨头架子在颤抖，丝带摩擦骶孔和跳蛋的刺激让他的甜心快高潮了。他拽住丝带靠近骶孔的位置猛地一拉，在Sans发出声音之前堵住了对方的嘴。  
蓝色和红色的魔法混合成艳丽的紫色，顺着头骨的轮廓留下。  
Red挤开Sans的双腿，手覆上对方已经湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，他甚至不用怎么扩张就滑入了三个手指。  
“这些小玩具真的让你很饥渴是吧？”Red蹭着对方的敏感点抽插了几下，魔法拟态的半透明器官能看到所有动作，包括在他抽出手指时Sans的小穴紧紧咬着他不让他走。黏腻的蓝色液体挂满了他的骨指，他把手凑到嘴边，仔仔细细地舔干净了手上的液体，“你真甜，宝贝儿。”  
“哈啊……”Sans喘息着，咬着自己的手指以防大声呻吟出声，“进来……”  
“什么？”Red凑到对方面前，“我想你最好说清楚点甜心。”  
“i want your dick inside me, red... ”Sans双眼迷离地看着前方，星星啊，他真的快被这些跳蛋折磨疯了。  
“天，我太喜欢你说荤话的样子了。但是——不。”  
“什么？”Sans觉得自己灵魂都要开始变得黏腻湿滑了而Red居然拒绝他。  
“我要看你碰你自己。”Red起身，“哦我听见脚步声了，你最好安静点。”  
“... fine! ”得不到满足的后穴和他男朋友的混账性格真的让他快要发疯。Sans松开拽着毛衣下摆的手，一节一节地滑入小穴，然后加入第二根手指、第三根甚至第四根，凸起的关节摩擦着敏感的穴口，但是这不够，他想要更长更粗的。  
“哦，嘿Frisk。”Red沙哑低沉的嗓音在他头顶响起，他发出了一声受惊的呜咽，“你在找另一个Frisk？他来这里买了热狗之后就去热域等你了。”  
Red瞟了一眼坐在角落的Sans，哇哦那可是一幅好光景，他以前怎么就没想到让Sans自己来做前戏。  
“嘿微笑垃圾袋，你今天怎么没跟你的男朋友在一起腻歪啊。”Frisk手上的Flowey大声问。  
“Sans今天有点不舒服。”Red又瞟了一眼Sans，手放进口袋里把震动强度调到了最大，“你们应该出发了，不想在动漫夜迟到对吧？”  
Sans因为突如其来的剧烈快感瞪大了眼，这个混蛋是有暴露癖还是怎么样！他能做的就只有咬着领子尽量不发出一点声音，用细长的骨指缓解不断累积的情欲，他的身体就像绷紧的弦，只需要再一点点刺激他就能达到顶点了。胸腔里的灵魂又在分泌黏液了，Sans用另一只手伸进毛衣里抓住灵魂，指尖轻轻嵌入因为经历过多次soul sex而敏感不已的灵魂，疼痛和快感揉杂着顺着脊柱蔓延全身。  
“……Frisk管好你的小宠物否则我就要——”  
“你就要怎样啊，微笑垃圾袋？”  
Red无法阻止自己的视线不往Sans那边飘，对方洁白光滑的腿骨沾满了蓝色的液体，穴口不停收缩着，导致更多液体流下骨盆。蓝色的左眼因过度刺激而聚成心形，轻微的呜咽声被风雪声覆盖，能传到Red耳边的只剩下几声较为粗重的喘息。  
“那里有什么？”Flowey伸长了花茎想一探究竟。  
“不要多管闲事你这朵操蛋的花！”Red一把抓住了Flowey，“你想来一段好时光吗？”  
“gee，生那么大气干嘛？”Flowley缩回花盆里，“Frisk我们走吧。”

*你向Sans要几个G来买肉桂兔包。

“好吧小鬼，我希望我今天有——呃！”Red感觉自己的裤子被扒下，他往下望了一眼，Sans对他比了个噤声的手势，沾满了体液的左手握住了他的阴茎。  
“你今天有点怪怪的，微笑垃圾袋。”  
“好了钱给你，现在赶快走，别让其他人等你们太久。”Red从外套口袋里摸出了一些硬币放到Frisk手里。Sans伸出了舌头从根部一路往上，然后一口含住了头部。  
他简直忘了Sans糟糕起来和他有的一比。  
“heh，感觉怎么样？”Sans眨了眨眼，吐出被染上红色的舌头。  
“你几乎要让flowey那朵混账小黄花发现。”Red按住了对方的头骨，拇指扣住了右眼窝。蹭过Sans的脸颊留下一条红色的痕迹，头部抵着Sans的眼窝，“为了惩罚你，我们来试试新玩法。”  
“这又不是我的错，都是……嗯？！”Red把对方按向了自己的骨盆，整根没入了对方的眼窝内，Sans哀鸣着抓住他的腿骨想把他推开，但他只是等待Sans挣扎完之后又把对方按回原来的位置。  
“你他妈感觉太好了，甜心，操……你知道你再怎么挣扎都只是会让这一切更刺激对吧？”Red低头看着对方已经布满泪痕的脸和另一边眼窝中涣散的瞳光。  
“我觉得……好……好奇怪……”Sans颤抖着说，这不痛，但他就是本能地排斥有个东西插进了他的眼窝里，特别是那个东西还是别人的性器的时候。  
Red轻笑了一声，按着对方开始抽插起来，无形的魔法包裹着他，绞紧，放松。  
“用手指操你自己，甜心，就像刚才那样。”  
“red……我不能思考了……”Sans抓紧了Red的手腕，他的脑袋现在字面意义上的一团糟，他全身的骨头都在抖动，咯咯作响，他不能确定那是否是快感。粗大的阴茎撑着他的眼窝来回进出，留下红色的印记，原本没有味道的魔法都仿佛变得腥臭起来。  
“那就不要思考，全部交给我。”Red安慰性地握住Sans的手，然而却加快了抽插的速度。Sans在不住地颤抖，他想要大叫让Red停下，但从他的牙缝里挤出的只有意义不明的呻吟和胡话，“听我的，碰你自己。”  
Sans小心翼翼地松开一只手，另一只手像溺水者一般紧紧抓着Red的尺骨。刚高潮过的小穴仍然敏感，指尖几乎刚碰到穴口就让他全身紧绷。  
“两根手指。”Red低声说，声音因为情欲更加沙哑，“不许多。”  
两根手指怎么可能够，但Sans还是缓慢地插入了两根冰凉的骨指，呻吟喘息着撑开内壁。  
“操，sans你在搞什么，我要……”  
“不不不！不要射在里面！停……停下……”Red按着他的后脑勺一次比一次用力地进出，他能感到魔法的热度在他的脑壳里回荡。他的呼喊并没有用，Red低喘着进入到最深处，黏腻的魔法全部射在了他被搅得早已无法理性思考的空空的头骨里，他还能感觉到液体顺着他头骨内部的弧度流下，“拔出去……”  
“好吧好吧。”Red满足地叹了口气，蹲下抱着Sans拍着对方的背，拿掉对方下体和肋骨上贴着的跳蛋，然而他发现了更有趣的一件事，“哦你又高潮了，我想这代表着我做得还不错？”  
“唔嗯……”  
“真是‘大开眼界(eye-opening)’的一次，对吧？”  
“抱我。”  
“我不是已经抱着你了吗甜心？”  
“抱我起来，地板冰。”  
“你什么时候还有小孩子脾气了？”  
“……我感觉不到我的腿了。”  
“好吧。”Red轻轻松松地就把Sans抱了起来，Sans把手搭在他的肩上，轻磕了一下他的牙，“你这样子可爱多了。”  
“什么？”  
“当你不去试着当一个‘好哥哥’或者‘保护者’的时候，像刚才那样撒撒娇、耍点小脾气。”Red亲昵地蹭了蹭Sans的额头，Sans脸蓝着趴在对方脖子边。  
“通常你这么说话的时候只是想操了。”Sans说，“我都能感觉到你又顶着我了。——你都不觉得累吗？”  
“对你我怎么会觉得累呢，甜心？”Red在Sans的穴口磨蹭了一会儿，时不时浅浅地抽插几下，天，他喜欢听Sans因为他的各种小动作而发出的小声的带着鼻音的呻吟，每次都能让他硬到不行。  
“为什么你就不能直接正戏……”Sans抓着Red的肩膀，“要是我明天还能站起来你就死定了。”  
“我能保证你明天是下不了床的。”Red把Sans猛地按了下去，甚至不给对方一点反应时间就一次又一次地深深撞击至顶部敏感点最多的地方。  
“太快了太快了太快了……”Sans因为过度刺激而尖叫出声，又转换为低声的呜咽。他觉得这实在是太多了，这个姿势让他的支撑点只有Red在他体内不停抽插的阴茎，他仿佛被填得不能再满。  
“要怪就怪地吸引力吧，宝贝儿。”Red咬上对方的锁骨，舔舐留下的那几条刮擦的痕迹，Sans无处可逃，只能接受对方给予他的一切快感。  
Red又把Sans抬起来到整根抽出，在穴口摩擦着，直到Sans因为空虚扭动着腰主动把因为饥渴而不停开合的穴口送上，然后把他粗大的红色性器一点点吞下，蓝色的魔法顺着性器的弧度流下，Sans用混合着喘息的声音断断续续地咒骂和哀求他，安静的雪镇森林边充满了淫荡的水声和呻吟。  
“我……我不行了red，好涨……”Sans颤抖着说，他的身体越来越敏感，Red还不停地舔着他的锁骨和肋骨。  
“为我撑着，甜心。”Red放慢了抽插的速度，等到Sans平静了一些后又开始向Sans最深处的敏感点冲刺，反复了几次，又痒又麻的快感不断在Sans身上叠加，“操，你他妈太紧了！”  
“red，我……唔嗯……”剩余的话全部被舌间的纠缠堵住了，Sans啜泣着搂住Red的脖子达到了高潮，内壁痉挛着紧紧吸附上体内的性器，小穴深处像一张小嘴一样含着龟头不停地吮吸。  
“操……”Red咬着牙在Sans不停收缩的小穴冲撞了几下，最终耻骨紧紧贴合，射在了Sans穴内。Sans全身的骨头都在颤抖，炙热的红色魔法随着Red的抽出不受抑制地滴落在地，“……你觉得你还能走回去吗宝贝儿？”  
Sans用力往Red的脑门上弹了一下。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请留下Kudos或在LOFTER界面留下小红心小蓝手或评论，谢谢。  
>  ~~没有评论的话就超没有动力了~~  
> [个人老福特主页](http://lamper-p.lofter.com/)


End file.
